We Have Rules
by Megs246
Summary: A one shot about Gibbs and Jenny visiting the cousins who have no rules. Abby tried to act like the cousins and found out that her mom and dad indeed do have rules!


**Just a semi fluffy one shot. It was inspired by today's events at a family/friend birthday party where I think I met the spawn of Satan. In this story Abby is 6 and Tony is 10. It also contains spanking. Don't like don't read.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up with a feeling in his gut that today was going to be a bad day. He knew something was wrong when he realized that Jenny was not sound asleep next to him. He always woke up early before anyone, but this morning Jen had gotten up extra early.

The feeling in his gut intensified when he smelled bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. Jethro quickly put on his sweats for his morning run and went downstairs to see what his wife was up to.

Jen looked up from the stove to see her husband descending the stairs. She was hoping he was in a really good mood. Although by the skeptical look on his face Jen was not so sure he was in a good mood.

"Morning Jethro" Jen said giving her husband a good morning kiss as he walked into the kitchen.

"All right Jen, what is going on?"

Jen tried to look innocent "What ? I wanted to get up early before you and surprise you."

Gibbs just gave her his "Gibbs Glare". "Jen you may have been a great field agent and you are a great NCIS Director, but you are one horrible liar."

As much as she loved her husband she had to admit sometimes it sucked to be married to a federal agent who conducts interrogations for a living. She decided that he was going to find out what was going on sooner or later so she might as well get it over with. She waited until he had taken a few sips of coffee. She figured some caffeine was better then none.

"Jethro…" her voice trailed off as she bit her bottom lip.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. She had the same expression that Abby did when did something wrong. Like mother like daughter. "Geeze Jen your worse then Abby when she is trying to hide something. Just spit it out"

"Jethro I got a call from my brother they are in their new house and they are having a house warming. I know it is last minute but we don't have plans today. There are no new cases and we haven't seen the house and I know you can't stand his wife or how they raise their children but I already told him we would come." As she finished she stepped back and waited for the explosion from Jethro that was soon to follow.

Gibbs confirmed the hinky feeling he had in his gut when he woke up that morning. It was true he couldn't stand his sister -in -law Kara. He thought she was a nut job when it came to raising kids. He also didn't like Tony and Abby around their cousins because their bad behavior and habits tended to rub off on the Gibbs kids.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard Gibbs both had strong beliefs on family, values, and when it came to raising their kids they both agreed on how they wanted their children to behave and how to teach their children right from wrong.

Jenny had grown up with a father who was in the armed forces. Respect and Responsibility had been drilled into the Sheppard children. They were loved but they were expected to conduct themselves with decorum and if they went too far they could expect to feel their fathers' displeasure on their backsides.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had also grown up in a strict but loving house. Gibbs had joined the Marines when he was 18. The Marines taught him to self discipline, self control, and a deep sense respect.

When Gibbs and Jenny had gotten married and started planning a family they agreed that they didn't want to be their child's friend. Although they wanted their children to feel comfortable coming to them, they wanted to make it clear that they were the parents and they were the ones in charge. They expected Tony and Abby to tow the line and if they didn't there were consequences.

"Oh come on Jen. Can't you go and tell them I had to work?"

Jen could feel her temper start to rise. It wasn't often that she asked her husband to spend time with her brother Roy and his wife Kara. She flashed her angry green eyes at her husband. "Damn it Jethro! I know you don't agree with their parenting and you hate going but it is a few hours. Do it for me."

As much as he really didn't want to go he knew she rarely asked and he didn't want her to feel like she had to chose between him and her brother. He rolled his eyes "All right, all right. What time do we need to be there?"

Jen gave him a hug and a kiss. "I love you Jethro. 1pm"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I love you too Jen. I am going for a run. Then I will eat breakfast. Tell Tony he had better leave me some bacon and eggs!"

In the car on the way to Uncle Roy and Aunt Kara's Gibbs and Jen went over what was expected from Tony and Abby as far as behavior as well as what they could expect if they misbehaved.

Roy and Kara had 3 children. Two boys, Alex who was the same age as Tony-10. Andy who was 8. And Anna who was the same age as Abby-6.

The Gibbs children were taught to never lie, always be polite and respectful, and do what you are told without arguing. Tony and Abby knew that if they broke the rules it would result in a spanking from mom or dad.

The Sheppard children on the other hand had no rules. Kara felt the children should be free to make their own choices. They were allowed and encouraged to question adults. Everything was a negotiation. Kara did not allow her children to be spanked. She believed in time out where the child was supposed to sit and think about what they did. Needless to say they were the 3 most unruly children Gibbs had ever met. Alex had been kicked out of 3 different preschools when he was young because he hit others. Roy and Kara had been called into school so many times that Kara finally decided to home school the children. Needless to say both Gibbs and Jenny wanted nothing more then to give all 3 of them the spanking they deserved, but since they were not their children they couldn't.

As the Gibbs walked into the new house they were greeted by Roy who was carrying Anna like a baby instead of the 6 year old she was. Alex and Andy were rolling around on the floor pounding each other.

Jenny tightened her grip on her husbands arm. She greeted her brother and attempted to greet her niece and nephews.

Gibbs groaned inwardly at the chaos already in the first 10 seconds of their visit. Abby and Tony just looked in amazement at their cousins. They couldn't understand why their cousins didn't have to follow rules.

Kara came in and greeted everyone.

Since it was a warm fall day they all went outside to the backyard. The children were sent to play on the swings while the adults sat on the deck and supervised the children.

It was only 5 minutes into playing when the first episode occurred. Anna was on the swing and Andy wanted to swing. After some yelling by both children Andy shoved his sister off the swing onto the ground. Tony who was used to protecting his sister tried to help Anna up, but when he went to reach out his hand she bit him. Tony yelled and jumped back.

Jen called Tony to her. She took him inside to wash out the bite from his cousin. Roy walked over to his children and in a voice reserved for talking with infants said "Children we do not push or bite." and he walked away.

Abby stared in awe. If she had ever dared to bite anyone she would have gotten spanked for sure.

The next hour continued much the same. Andy, Alex, and Anna continued to hit, punch, snatch toys, and whine. Tony and Abby gave up trying to play with them and tried playing ball but it was soon snatched by Andy. Abby went and crawled into her dads lap to get away from her cousins. Tony went and sat with his mom.

For lunch Roy made hamburgers on the grill. Jenny handed each of her children a plate with salad and a burger. She gave them each a glass of milk.

Alex had a plate with chips and nothing else. Anna had a glass of soda, and Andy had a hamburger bun without the burger.

When Abby saw what her cousins were eating she was not happy. "I don't want milk, I want soda."

Jenny looked at her "No, you will drink milk."

Abby had seen how her cousins whined and carried on when they didn't get their way. She decided she was not going to drink milk despite what her mother said. Abby glared at her mother "I want soda NOW."

This was one of the reasons he hated coming here. Those 3 spawns of Satan were rubbing off on his daughter. Gibbs glared at Abby. "Abigail your mother said No, drink you milk or drink nothing. End of discussion."

Abby knew she should just give in but she had watched her cousins enough to know they wouldn't give up until they got what they wanted. Abby's next move was one she saw her cousin Andy do last Thanksgiving. It had worked for Andy, he had gotten pink soda after he threw his water at his dad.

Tony and Jenny both watched in horror as Abby did the unthinkable. She picked up her cup of milk and threw it at her father. "I said I don't want milk, I want SODA."

Gibbs was so pissed he almost had smoke coming out of his ears. He stood up and in 2 steps he was next to his daughter. Before Abby could even process what she had just done she felt her daddy lift her out of her chair. He landed 2 hard swats to her backside.

Gibbs handed her a napkin. "Wipe up that mess right NOW."

Abby tried to rub the sting out of her bottom. She was beginning to realize what she had actually just done. She started crying and wiping up the milk from the deck. Her cousins looked at her as if she had just grown another head. They had never been spanked and it was a foreign concept to them.

When Abby had cleaned up the milk Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her toward the house. "Excuse us. Abby and I need to have a discussion about manners."

Tony cringed. He knew exactly what kind of discussion his dad had in mind and he felt bad for his sister.

Meanwhile Kara looked at Jenny. "Are you going to allow your husband to strike your child over something as silly as milk. I can get her soda. It is not a big deal."

Jenny who was about ready to strangle her sister-in-law couldn't hold back anymore. "He is not going to strike her, he is going to spank her. And if he didn't, I would have done it myself. We do NOT allow our children to throw things because they are mad. We expect them to be respectful and if we tell them to do something they had darn well better do it. We are raising our children the way we were raised. I don't know if Roy ever told you that when we misbehaved our father would spank our bare bottoms with a wooden ruler. I grew up to be the director of NCIS. Jethro and I want our children to one day be productive people. Our children have never been expelled from a preschool or daycare, and neither one of them have ever been suspended from school. Our children are well behaved respectful children because Jethro and I love them enough to teach them right from wrong." by this point Jen was almost yelling at Kara.

About the time Jen was done with her tirade on parenting Gibbs emerged with a very sorry Abby. Tony ran to his sister "You okay Abbs?"

Abby was still trying to rub the sting out of her backside from the 10 swats her dad had given her inside over his knee.

Gibbs sat back down at the table and pulled Abby carefully onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head while Jenny got her another glass of milk. Abby threw her arms around her dad "I love you daddy.".

Abby finished her lunch and drank all of her milk while sitting with her dad.

Soon after lunch Jen decided if they didn't leave she may strangle her brother for being such a wuss to his wife when it came to the kids.

They bid their goodbyes and got into the car.

On the ride home Jenny wanted to make it clear to her children that their cousins behavior was not acceptable. Both she and Gibbs were surprised when Tony spoke up "Yeah we know that you and dad care enough about us to teach us right from wrong. Nobody wants to play with those 3. They are mean."

Abby piped in "I'm glad that you and dad love us and want us to be good. And as much as I don't like spankings I would rather a spanking then turn into Alex, Andy or Anna."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile "Well if you and Tony don't want to be spanked anymore there is an easy way to fix it."

Abby and Tony both brightened at the idea of no more spankings.

Gibbs smirked at them in the mirror. "Sure if you follow the rules and don't break them, then you won't get spanked."

Tony and Abby both groaned. "Daaaaaad".

Needless to say it was a long time before they made a visit to Roy and Kara's and Abby never did throw another glass of milk at her dad.

The End


End file.
